wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!
Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! is a crossover game from the Wario series and Hudson Soft's ''Bomberman'' series that was released in 1994 and 1995 in North America and Europe, respectively. In actuality, it is a reskinned conversion of the Japan-only Bomberman GB (not to be confused with Bomberman GB 2, which was released outside Japan under that title), licensing the Wario character from Nintendo. This is similar to Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, which was repackaged as Super Mario Bros. 2 for audiences outside Japan. The original Bomberman GB game was released in August 1994. Aside from some sprite-swapping with Wario, the game is mostly unchanged and plays like other Bomberman titles. The player takes either the role of Wario or Bomberman and fights against copies of the other character. In every round, the player has to defeat the enemies by strategically placing bombs. Story The introduction found in the North American manual: :''WARIO INVADES THE LAND OF THE MADBOMBERS! Wario, in his constant search for new lands to conquer and trea- sures to gain, has found the extra-dimensional portal that links his world with the one that Bomberman inhabits. Thinking that the Madbombers will make a nice addition to his legions of mindless minions (as well as a new source of funs for his nefarious schemes), Wario steps through the gate... and soon finds that the Madbombers are not quite the dim-wit- ted flunkies he originally thought them to be! Fans of the Bomberman series will immediately recognize the famil- iar look and feel of the game. The player can choose to be Wario or Bomberman, as they navigate the 8 challenging levels in the adventure mode. Each level consists of 3 rounds (best 2 out of 3 matches) and a boss. New abilities are gained as each boss is con- querred to enhance Wario's/Bomberman's powers. Of course, what would a Bomberman game be without a Battle Mode? In Wario Blase, up to four players can compete on the Super NES with the Super Game Boy and Super NES 4-player adapter. Playing the battle mode is great fun, as it gets up to four players in the game at once and the matches usually end up in a chaotic every-player-for-themselves melee. Wario Blast continues the Bomberman tradition, but with the added presence of Wario. A challenging one player game coupled with the fun and popular battle mode adds up to another great Nintendo title.'' Gameplay The player can choose to play as either Wario or Bomberman, but this doesn't change the gameplay. There are eight worlds in total (called rounds in this game), including three regular levels and one boss level each. The game shares its object with other Bomberman games. The player has to blow up his or her enemies via the use of bombs to advance. The entire game has an eagle-eye perspective. The player maneuvers around a grid-like playing field, setting off bombs to blow up unsuspecting enemies, and destroy walls to clear the way and to reveal occasional power-ups. The player wins by defeating the enemy character and the other Madbombers or Warios that support Bomberman or Wario, respectively. Every level is played three times at most. If the player wins two times he or she gains access to the next level. When playing the game on the Super NES with a Super Game Boy, an additional multiplayer mode for up to four players is available. In this mode, multiple people are able to play against each other. Bosses At the end of each world, the player faces a boss. A certain strategy is required for each of them. The following list uses the Japanese names from the original game Bomberman GB.[http://www.hudson.co.jp/gamenavi/gamedb/softinfo/bomcole/Gb.html Bomberman GB (part of Bomberman Collection) at Hudson's Japanese website] *World 1: Teacup'n *World 2: Komabē *World 3: Fūwan *World 4: Mad Flower *World 5: Inapikarin *World 6: Pukupuku *World 7: Gururin Knight *World 8: Death Bomber References Category:Games Category:Game Boy games Category:Super Game Boy games